tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Gets Spooked
Duncan Gets Spooked is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth season. Plot After Rusty helps Peter Sam to the water tower with his train, Peter Sam's trucks break away and fall into a ravine. Sir Topham Hatt punishes Peter Sam by making him work in the yards until he can trust him again. Duncan chortles that Peter Sam's trucks will return to haunt him, so Rusty tells him of an engine who tried to cross the same ravine and fell into the swamp below. Duncan is dismissive, but Peter Sam's driver gets an idea. He and Duncan's crew plan to teach Duncan a lesson and take him across the bridge. After seeing the ghost heading towards him, (though it is just an engine formed by fireflies) Duncan is spooked and runs back to the safety of the shed. Characters * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * The Ghost Engine (does not speak) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Old Iron Bridge * Boulder Quarry Trivia * This is the first episode to use the new large scale models of the Skarloey Railway engines, although Duncan, Peter Sam, and Rusty's small scale models were used in the shed scene. However, in the fourth season, larger than normal models of the narrow gauge engines were used in close-ups of the human characters. * The ghost engine uses Skarloey's model and Percy's whistle sound. * The shed that Rusty, Peter Sam and Duncan were at was really the shed from Rheneas station from the previous season. * The engine formed by the fireflies resembles Rheneas and Smudger. * This episode most likely takes place during the events of Rusty and the Boulder, as the quarry is seen in this episode. In the aforementioned episode, it is stated that the quarry is brand new and is also then closed in a short amount of time. * The "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out can be seen the shot of the workmen looking at the Ghost Engine. Goofs * When Skarloey passes by in the first scene, a red wire is visible underneath him. * In the UK narration, the narrator says that Rusty whistled goodbye, but Rusty is a diesel, and does not have a whistle. * When Rusty leaves Peter Sam at the water tower, he makes puffing noises despite being a diesel. * Duncan's face moves when he cries "Whoo-oo-oo!". * Because both scales of models were used, Rusty's face changes size in the shed scene. * When the fireflies form the engine, the end of the tracks is visible. * When Peter Sam's driver speaks to Duncan's crew about the trick, his eyes are wonky. * In a rare photograph, Peter Sam has his old funnel. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Spooks and Surprises * The Complete Fifth Series * Classic Collection US * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Awesome Adventures Vol. 3: Thrills and Chills JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * Strange Story of Thomas the Tank Engine Gallery File:DuncanGetsSpookedUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:DuncanGetsSpookedUSTitlecard2.png|US Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpooked1.png|Skarloey File:DuncanGetsSpooked2.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked3.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked4.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked5.png|Peter Sam File:DuncanGetsSpooked6.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked7.png|Rusty File:DuncanGetsSpooked8.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked9.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked10.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked11.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked12.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked13.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked14.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked15.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked16.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked17.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked18.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked19.png|Peter Sam's Driver File:DuncanGetsSpooked20.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked21.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked22.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked23.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:DuncanGetsSpooked24.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked25.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked26.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked27.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked28.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked29.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked30.png File:DuncangetsSpooked12.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked13.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked33.png|The Best Quality Diesel Oil can is seen behind the workman File:DuncanGetsSpooked34.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked35.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked36.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked37.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked38.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked39.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked40.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked41.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked42.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked43.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked44.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked45.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked46.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked47.png|Duncan File:DuncanGetsSpooked48.png|Duncan's Driver File:DuncanGetsSpooked49.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked50.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked51.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked52.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked53.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked54.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked55.png File:DuncangetsSpooked21.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked57.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked59.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked60.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked61.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked62.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked63.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked64.png File:DuncangetsSpooked25.jpg|Alternate close-up File:DuncangetsSpooked26.jpg|Deleted scene File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked27.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked65.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked29.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked28.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked58.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked66.png|Deleted scene, note how Peter Sam has his old funnel again Episode File:Duncan Gets Spooked - British Narration|UK narration File:Duncan Gets Spooked - American narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video